Grand Theft Auto V: Femme Fatale
by Brandey
Summary: It's not often that you get second chances in life. Alexandra took this opportunity only to be thrown from a corrupt world of crime, to the one in the government, and back. Under witness protection and as a sleeper agent she is called to do a job with three criminals who are all more different than alike. One job turns into a cooperation that seems to work, sparks will fly.
1. Prologue: Rats

**This is the first chapter of my new and first story based on the GTA V games, enjoy.** **I would like to give a bit of a back story before we get to the good parts of meeting the three protagonists.**

* * *

 _Life, it can be full of happiness or misery, you can be on the good side or do the bidding of the devil. But if you're facing a loaded gun, what's the difference?_

Vice City, the metropolis glitz city filled with energy, a popular place for the rich and the famous. The sun seems to shine on everyone, and the tourist crowded the city all year round wanting to catch a glimpse of the good life. There is always a flip side to everything and what the everyday folks don't know is the dark underworld right under their fingertips. This city has been under a radar for the last 30 years with the FIB trying to control the underground world of organized crime. The Cubans fought with the Haitians, Italians had the big guns since the 70's in this town, and lately the Irish showed up in the south coast wanting a piece of the town as well.

Things have not been good for agent Roger McCall, for him the city was a curse. A middle-aged black male, once a star athlete and a great detective, promoted to the FIB in the late 90's. As of lately his career has been going down the drain following failures with bringing down a drug trafficking gang from Cuba. His next case was the infiltration of the Irish mafia ruling the east part of the city, this did not go as planned either. He went after the wrong guy, his informant from the mafia snitched, and the operations was over in one big mess that he was left to clean up. A year later his boss gave him one last chance within that operation that had many branches into the criminal underworld of the Irish gang. The gang was operating for the past 4 years in Vice City but they were no rookies, very dangerous bunch steaming from Liberty City. The reason for his second chance was his new informant, a friend of his that was very close to the bigger names in the mafia.

She had agreed to cooperate as their meeting would take place tonight. If this went well it will allow for him to regain his career and respect with his colleges. McCall stood by his blue Lampadati at the marina parking lot by Washington Beach. He was tapping his fingers of one hand on the rail while holding a cigarette in the other. The chances of her showing up were very slim but he had nothing to lose at this point. He knew her situation and he has made peace with the fact that she could change her mind at any given moment. He glanced at his watch, it was half past 2 in the morning and she was late for their meeting, _'Fuck'_ he cursed to himself throwing the cigarette into the water.

Few minutes went by before the silence was filled with a roar of an engine echoing in the quiet dock parking lot. A dark grey Bravado pulled up next to his car. McCall took a glimpse at the window making sure it was Alexandra in the car.

She rolled her window down and looked at him. He gasped when she turned her head towards him. She wore a hood over her head trying to hide in the shadows of the night but the dim light from the street lanterns revealed a very beat up face. Her lip was cut, there were bruises under both of her eyes, and her nose was slightly crooked. She followed his reaction with facing the other way.

"What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed louder than he should. They were completely alone in the parking lot and his voice echoed over the empty area.

"Keep your voice down" She urged quickly looking at her rear view mirror then around the lot.

"Were you followed?" He questioned, mimicking her action and looking around making sure no one was around.

"I believe we would both be dead if that was the case," she said flatly, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "We don't have much time." She swung open the car's door and stood in front of him.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned, lightly placing the back of his fingers on her face and tracing the new scars on the woman's face. Her long dark brown hair was messy under the hood and she looked worn out, green eyes puffy from what seemed like hours of crying. "Was it Brian?"

"Don't say his name," she hissed at him as she swung at the hand caressing her face, hitting it away from her.

He soughed and shook his head turning away from her. Alex was never easy to be around, that he knew well. Since her early teens she has been causing trouble, and lately she has been popular with the county police as well. McCall and she met 2 years ago at a diner, at the time she was only 18. The place was McCall regular in which he would get his after-work meals at. One evening she was sitting by the bar, he in the booth as she noticed him reading a book by Hemingway and asked him about it, from then on they would chat from time to time in the evenings both complaining of not being able to sleep. In his case though, he had his career on the line and that didn't let him sleep. Back then he didn't question her personal life too much so it was unclear to him why a young woman had such a troubled mind. Not too long ago did she decide to be honest with him, reveling to him a world that she desperately wanted to get out from. His options were limited when it came to helping her but with the exchange of some valuable information to the FIB he was able to convince his colleges to trust her.

"Have you made your decision," he asked, breaking the silence between them. Alex was looking away from him and at the sea, lost in thought.

She slowly turned her head to him and nodded. "Yes, I already said I want out. I have everything you need, one condition though, I want to see my father tomorrow before all of this goes down." she demanded in a professional tone.

"I just want to make sure, you got the names and locations of the bodies, video footage and all?"

She answered with another nod which made him smile widely. She did not like this approach from him, McCall had suddenly seemed different to her. She used to see him as a composed, wise, and caring man. One of the few man of the law who seemed genuinely involved in his job. She raised an eyebrow at the old friend she did not recognize, who was now gleaming about being able to bring down a gang.

 _'What about me?'_ she looked away, _'They're all the same, get their prize and forget the people that were their stepping stones to it.'_

"To be honest I didn't think you would show tonight," he said in between chuckles unable to hide his excitement. "It's for the best Alexandra, couple more hours and it will be over."

"For me or you?" she asked, "My father," she continued without letting him answer, her voice as steady as always. "Can I see him, I don't like asking twice?"

McCall opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a bright light coming from the sky shining on both of them. The rubbish on the parking lot started flailing about as a helicopter drew near the ground. Wail of police sirens was heard all around them. In a second the quiet parking lot was surrounded by police and special agents. Alex's eyes grew big with fear, she glanced at McCall looking for answers but all she found was a facial expression that she could only guess was an apologetic one.

"McCall you rat!" she shouted and took off for him but before she could run up and do anything she was slammed into her car's hood by a man in a black armored uniform. Her body made a loud thump noise as she let out a groan of pain from the impact. She twisted her head once more towards McCall, "It was supposed to be you and me!" She yelled with anger in her voice. "You and me," she let her voice grow louder this time making sure he heard his broken promise. Her hands were pulled to her back and handcuffed. Her vision was going blurry from the experience and all she could hear was ringing in her ears. Someone was reciting her rights to her as they dragged her to a black undercover Albany vehicle.

Agent Costigan approached McCall who looked concerned, his focus on the black car with Alex in it now pulling away from the parking lot. Costigan put a hand on his colleges shoulder. "We had to have this approach, unpredictable brat she is, and you well know that," he tapped his pencil on the clipboard ticking off the done procedure. "Did she confirm to you the possession of the information we need?"

McCall nodded and looked at his boss. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"She'll be questioned at the bureau by Reeves then-"

"What?" McCall cut his boss off, "You said I will be the one talking to her, she won't cooperate."

"At this stage, I don't think she has a choice" Costigan chuckled as he walked away. "Your job here is done, go home McCall," he waved him off and entered one of the undercover vehicles.

McCall was left standing at the parking lot, the scene cleared in a couple of minutes. The disappointment with himself grew, he knew he let her down.

"Alex" he murmured to himself.

* * *

An agent swung open the police door and lead Alex out of the car and into the FIB building. Upon entering the reception of the building she took notice of the time. Two hours have gone by since she left her former apartment. By now _he_ would also notice her being gone. The streets were no longer safe for her to be on, her plan was to bring the evidence to McCall and disappear, the airplane ticket and her suitcase were still at her father's house. She would leave everything behind and McCall was going to arrange a witness protection program that was meant to shield her from all of this. Obviously he had a different plan in mind. The image of McCall's face when she was being captured flashed in her mind and anger bubbled within her at the former friend.

Agent Costigan entered the building and leaned over the secretary desk to make a call, spoke to someone and shortly afterwards hung up the phone.

"Take her to the medic on the 5th floor before going to the lock-up, we need to clean her up before tomorrow." He ordered.

Alex was taken down a corridor and into an elevator, she was continuously held at her elbow by one of the guards as another one led the way for them.

The elevator clicked at their floor " _Level 5, medic"_ the automated voice said. The sterile smell of a hospital-like environment hit Alex making her scrunch her nose and remember some not so fond memories associated with the odor.

In the doctor's office the nurse did a routine check on her; blood pressure, temperature, and a sample of her blood and saliva.

 _'Wonder what's that for?'_ Alex thought to herself.

An elderly doctor entered the room just as the nurse left with her samples. "Hello Alexandra, I'm Dr. George Reed, how are we this evening?" He closed the door behind him.

"Moderately fine, can something be done about my nose," she placed her fingers on the crooked feature only to wince in pain.

"Surely, it looks like you've had some experience today." He walked over and gripped the broken nose while taking a hold of the back of her head to support it, twisting the nose in the left direction and setting it straight. The bone made a clicking noise just as Alex clenched her teeth in pain.

"Fuck," she said under her breath.

"Language," he waved a finger in her face. "There, it will hurt for a couple of minutes but I'll give you a painkiller after the check-up." he let go of her face, checking twice if the nose was set evenly.

"Double the dose, I might have a long night ahead and I don't need anything else causing me to lose sleep."

He gave her a small smile as he disinfected the wounds on her face and applied numbing cream on her cut lip. Lastly, he prepared the needle with the painkiller and inserted it into her arm, slowly releasing the liquid. He was a professional, she took a glimpse at herself in the mirror and the nose was looking alright while the pain was slowly subsiding.

"Just tell them to go easy on you, and take one aspirin with you to the lock-up if the pain comes back in the morning."

Alex jumped off the patient's table and thanked the doctor. He opened the office door and waved the guards into the room, they both immediately took a hold of her elbows. Dr. Reed stepped in between them, "Easy boys, for tonight she's my patient and will be handled with care. Besides, we're in a highly secure building I think she can be trusted to walk without being led like a child."

They both looked at the doctor before nodding as one guard took a step back while the other initiated Alex to follow him. Dr. Reed passed on an aspirin to her, she whispered a thank you to him before walking behind the guards.

Alex was transferred to a different floor and placed in a secure room with the only furniture present being a lamp, bed, and a small nightstand. The doors were bolted shut along with two windows that could not be opened or broke. She had tried both options of escaping before giving up and laying down on the bed in frustration. Thoughts were swirling in her mind like a tornado, guilt and anger along with fear and sadness were some of the few things that she felts. She tried shutting her eyes many times only to have _his_ face pop in her mind causing her to jolt back up panting.

 _'He has induced me with so much fear for the past couple of years I don't think I will ever be the same, sadistic son of a bitch.'_

She opened the nightstand and saw something in the drawer, lighting the lamp she made out that it was a small book.

She picked up the novel and recognized it right away, ' _The old man and the sea'_ she sighed, opening the first page and noticed something written in pen,

 _Sometimes we make the wrong choices to get to the right place._

 _-Your Friend._

She traced the ink with her fingertips. Her lip quivered as she squeezed the grip on the book tighter finally letting her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

 **I have updated this chapter, added a longer ending and made some grammar fixes I missed last night.**


	2. Prologue: Along the Watchtower

**This is the second final part of the prologue. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Morning came quickly for Alex, she had a couple of hours of sleep but rose up out of her bed just as the rays of the rising sun shone through the windows. The book she found last night was laying open on the floor next to her black cargo pants. She put her legs into her pants and picked up the book to slide it in her pants pocket. Not much time passed before they came for her. She had her fingerprints take as well as a laser scan of her eye. Handcuffs were placed back onto her wrist and she was taken into a room with a double-sided mirror, she assumed this would be place of her interrogation. Alex was sat at the table and left waiting with the only noise in the room being the ticking clock.

The door slammed open as Sargent Sean Reeves entered the room along with Capitan Charles Higen. Higen sat down while Reeves circled his desk with files in his hands and did not waste any time before beginning. "Colorful file you got there," he spoke with a heavy Liberty City, Broker neighborhood originated accent. Reeve's persona seemed too large to fit into the small interrogation room. He was much younger compared to the Capitan, in his mid-twenties sleek black hair, dressed as it fit for an Broker agent, khaki pants suspenders and a tie. He smiled at the papers and glanced at her, "Alex, age 20, Vice City born, mixed family roots, not much crime records besides some small time loan-sharkin', break-ins, speedin' ticket, regular rookie gutter rat-"

"Don't judge me from what you have written there," she cut him off, "If you can read the file to yourself that would be much appreciated I don't need my life story recited to me."

He paused with his lips slightly shaped into an 'o' due to her interruption of his speech. Reeves threw the papers across the table and leaned in slamming both hands on the desk, "Don't you get funny with me kid, you're in no position to be yapping back to me!" he got out of her face. Alex looked at the Capitan, mouthing a ' _what the hell'_ as he watched this scene. Reeves snapped his fingers in her face, "Hey doll, he can't help you! I know what you are, okay? I know what you are and I know what you are not. I'm the best friend you have on the face of this earth, and I'm gonna help you understand something, you either cooperate or rot in a two-by-four cell." Compared to the Capitan, Reeve's age did not stop him from being a regular piranha.

"Sargent Reeves has a style of his own, I'm afraid we all have to get used to it." Higen tried soothing the rising tension. She hesitated before saying something, worried that Reeve's outbursts might turn sour towards her in this sadistic game of good and bad cop. _'Corrupt assholes, they're no different than the criminals.'_

"I believe you confiscated all the information you needed from me last night, everything I knew was in the letters, both names and the video footage should be solid evidence to bring down at least half of the Dukes Hill gang. For the remaining, I reckon you have ways to pinch the rest."

"Then why are we here, why am I wasting my precious time with you? Do you know what we do here? My section?" Reeves asked in a more serious tone.

"I could have an idea-"

"Whoa, let's say you have no idea and leave it at that, okay? No idea. Zip. If you had an idea of what we do, we would not be good at what we do, now would we? We would be asswipes. Are you calling us asswipes?" Reeves questioned with a wide eye stare at her.

She raised her shoulders, "Got me." She spoke flatly.

"Well we both know about you, let me give you a small briefing about us, ok? Our people are out there. They're like fucking Indians. You're not gonna see them you're not gonna hear about them. You will not ever know the identity of undercover people, they're on the asses of most major criminal organizations and you won't even blink twice before letting them sit at the table and play some friendly blackjack" he circled his finger in the air, "Our guys have been watching you as well."

 _'Where is he going with this?'_ She wondered, completely lost at their way of logic. She held off the questions rising in her mind, now completely doubting her presence here was just for interrogation.

"Your school work." Reeves changed the subject. This made her glance at him at the mention of that, "I'm wondering, chemistry, biology, and engineering, the rest I don't want to mention, but those three you exceed beyond the class average," He threw the last page at her, "This paper could be your ticket to _freedom_ , I say that very loosely, but try to keep up. Do you remember your school psychiatrist who took you under their watchful eye after a few accidents in the laboratory?" He leaned into her once more from behind, "They wrote that you have a tendency to start fires, perhaps accidentally but once you were a little older and professionally analyzed they believed you did not feel guilty about those actions but rather enjoyed yourself. A potential pyromaniac they wrote. You are also drawing graphs and detailed sketches of some simple, but nonetheless very impressive machinery. This could be your ticket to survive this."

"Survive this?" She questioned loudly, "What sick game are you two playing with me by mocking me with dust school memories? Besides, I'm the one bring the FIB valuable information, I gave myself in. You have nothing on me yet you're treating me like a criminal." She spat back at him, letting her anger rise more than she would like to.

"We well know you ran with the Irish for the past 3 or so years, you've done some shady business, does the name Deborah ring a bell perhaps." Higen spoke, eyeing her careful once the girl's name left his lips, watching her facial features for any changes.

In Alex's mind she was breaking down, but did everything to not let it show one bit. Truth be told, that name had been haunting her for the past few months. "I didn't do it, and I was not part of the gang," was all she managed to say.

"The small bruises around her neck indicated that she was strangled by woman's hands, unless it was a midget that did it, but I reckon no one in the Dukes Hill gang fits that description?" Reeves mused at her a sarcastic question.

"What do you want me from me exactly?" Alex questioned tired of this back-and-forth conversation.

Higen got up from his seat, "You're rough around the edges, but I think we can work on that. We mentioned people out there in the field, well they have been watching you and they say it would be a waste to lock you up or let you run free and get killed sooner or later." She kept quiet, assuming their offer to her would finally be revealed. He continued, "There is a program a private company runs alongside the FIB, happens to have one of their bases located in the marshes west from the city."

Higen crossed his arms, and Reeves joined his side eyeing the woman, "You're shipped off this afternoon." Higen finally said.

"Whoop-de-fuckin'-do." Reeves finished.

Reeves walked out while Higen turned one last time towards her, "Your father has been informed that you are in custody, unable to have contact with anyone outside, be grateful for your life and don't ask too many questions." He left as the guards entered to take her once more. The anger boiled in her blood, she was exhausted emotionally from of all of this. She had been manipulated for much too long to keep tolerating the way they handler her. Alex jump out of her seat and kick the table across the room, her hands were restrained by handcuffs so she spun around to grab at the chair and spun once more to throw it at one of the guards who swiftly dodged it before grabbing a hold of her by the back of her restrained hands, she yanked her head back to hit the guard in the face making her vision explode in bright colors from the impact. The man stubble back but the other guard took the opportunity to slam her on the ground.

The whole situation was watched through a two-sided mirror by two army uniformed man, Reeves walked in and joined them in the show that unfolded before their eyes. "What do you think?"

"Don't like this approach." One of the uniformed man spoke.

"Nah," Reeves spoke, "We want this kind of attitude otherwise she would be useless to this program."

"Yes, but when the right time comes, I don't like it when they bring their street habits along with them."

* * *

Alex's face gained another few more bruises from her rumble earlier on. This time they didn't bother sending her to the Doctor, instead she was transported into an undercover van immediately after the commotion. She was seated in the back, unable to see the road. At some point during her thrashing on the floor she lost the book McCall left for her.

After a two hour drive they have arrived in a heavily guarded base, other cars were present with a small group of men being led to the main entrance, all looked to be in a similar state of confusion as her. Alex had no idea where exactly the base was located, they made sure no one in the group knew that. They were taken to the laboratory, and called one by one for registration. She approached a lanky man in glasses, he asked for her name and inserted the information into the computer. Her details were now visible on the screen; blood group, eye color, fingerprints, predictable body endurance, etc. The only thing missing was a photo. They placed her by a wall and took a passport-like photo that immediately appeared on the screen.

"Next." The man operating the computer shouted and she was dismissed herself receive her room number and key. All of the group was informed to be ready for induction at 5:00p.m in the courtyard.

When the time came Alex got lost between the corridors of the massive building, she did not hurry though and arrived 15 minutes past the time. The building had a large exit leading into the courtyard, the training grounds were massive, stretching for miles. She positioned herself in a place at the end of the line the men were forming. She counted eight of them, her being the only female.

"You're late Alex," Reeves voice was heard from a far.

' _Oh hell no not him again, a life-sentence would be less miserable to endure than another minute with that bastard.'_

Reeves arrived with the two uniformed man. "Gentlemen, and lady, let me introduce to you General Oleg Parkovski and Lieutenant Luke Mullins. Of course you know me as I am the one who chose you for this upcoming hell." Reeves bowed his head to the General and took a step back. Parkovski had a good look at all of them present, now under his command.

"Let me ask a group question," Parkovski spoke in a heavy Russian accent, but his English was great nonetheless. "Any of you know, not precisely, but an educated guess of the location of this camp."

The group was silent, finally one man step forward, "When we drove I counted the miles, approximately 56 miles from FIB headquarters, we're in the marshes obviously, but to the southwest of the uninhabited regions of the state."

 _'Fuck, am I behind already._ ' Alex mentally scolded herself.

Parkovski nodded and pointed to the man, "His intuition told him to count the miles even when no apparent danger was present, but in the end he had the highest chance of survival if the situation was to turn unpleasant. While for the rest, well we will have to work on your survival instincts. Lieutenant if you can brief my soon-to-be pupils."

Lieutenant Mullins took a step to begin the introduction, "Listen up, there won't be a second chance to take all of this in. This unit is new, and you are the newest members of it. You have been selected from the basis of intelligence and aptitude. This is an elite unit. Our job is to smash, or marginally disrupt, organized crime and corruption in the cities across the country. A project enhanced by the cooperation of the United States FIB alongside our private sector from Russia, represented here today by ex-spetsnaz special force army, General Oleg Parkovski." He pointed at the blond hair man in his mid-forties before continuing, "We've done a briefing in writing, everything expected for you to stay in this program, so read up tonight. I want any and all questions to be directed at Sargent Sean Reeves. Work hard, you'll rise fast. You're in the best possible position, you all could have been jailed or dead. Let's get to work."

For the next year, each one of them would be put through mental and physical test. The program was constructed in such a way that would let their mind and body evolve and mold with their natural talents. Their superiors tapped into the skills and knowledge they already had, but before mostly used for crimes in the streets. Everything seemed to be a test, riddle or puzzle. If their bodies were resting their mind would be put to work. Few mistakes, late attendance, talk-backs, failures or accidents, and you were sent away and definitely not home.

In Alex's case she was taught many chemistry and engineering skills; build bombs and diffused them, make lethal chemicals as well as their equivalent antidotes, etc. She had many breaking points, little of which she let show. If the day was particularly bad she would let her anger or sadness in the darkness of her room, on other occasions her frustration was released during excessive exercise, martial arts and street fighting training. She knew she was watched and her weakness was shown on camera but in the field she was beginning to grow emotionally distant. Her mind was growing weak but her spirit did not want to give in. She feared of losing herself completely before the end of this, but each day was a fight for survival. Each day as she got up she took a look in the mirror to see the changes, her eyes started showing a worrying distance in them. Before leaving for each session she kept telling herself this is the final one.

Until one day, they were told it was everyone's last day. Five out of nine made it.

* * *

Alex slid a box of cigarettes from under her mattress and grabbed a small blowtorch from her chemistry tool box. She slid through the corridor covered in the dark and quiet of the night. Once outside the hot air of the marshlands hit her. She clicked on the blowtorch to light her cigarette and took a long puff of the smoke.

A small smirk appeared on her face, she was overjoyed about leaving the base. Even if her future outside was still uncertain she was glad to be leaving.

"You really shouldn't smoke." A voice interrupted her cheerful thoughts, and on top of that it was Reeves, who was now approaching her.

She didn't say anything but rather offered him a cigarette by extending her hand with the box towards him. He eyed her with a raised eyebrow for a second but she did not pay him attention so he grabbed the cigarette. She lit it for him as he took the first few drags.

"Get that sour look off your face doll, couple of hours and you're going to be outta here."

"I was actually quite content about that, until I saw you around the corner."

"Come on kid, you're breakin' my fucking heart." He said slyly.

"Bite me Reeves."

He chuckled at her remark which made Alex's lips shoot up into a smirk despite her fighting with it.

"Oh so it's going to be like that, don't temp me." He threw his cigarette away. He walked towards her and left little space between them, putting both hands besides her head blocking her escape. Alex on the other hand, taken aback by his actions, had her back glued more to the wall with each inch he took. He wanted her complete attention.

"When you'll be let off the leash and into the world tomorrow, don't let me down. I stuck my head out for you one too many times. Behave, you have tendencies to steer off from a well-paved path and prance off in your own ways." He leaned away a bit, "Oh yea, and we'll have to do something about that last name of your."

She leaned to the right and went under his arm to escape him. "Yea, alright. Where are you sending me?"

"Los Santos."

* * *

 **There, I hope you enjoyed this one, next we get to the city of saints.**

 **I would like my OC to be shaped into a believable figure and I hope you will think the same.**

 **Oh, and yea, Happy Holidays.**


	3. The Calling

**Here is the next one up, I will update the continuing chapter soon, I just though that they may be too long of a read. If anyone could give me their opinion in the reviews I would appreciated it. Happy reading :)**

* * *

4 years later.

Alex was sitting in her apartment in East Vinewood, books were scattered around her study space as well as various papers around her desk. She held her head in frustration going over her biochemistry chapters, her brain was retaining very little information from the difficult subject. She had stayed up the night before to study and the lack of sleep was getting to the best of her. It was the end of the first semester of her final year in the University of Los Santos and the exams were nearing while she felt nowhere near prepared for the finals.

Never did she think she would attend a University but the people from the bureau had enrolled her automatically, it seemed to her that the life and decisions that were once hers were in their hands. She found that out on the first week in Los Santos right after receiving her apartment they told her that they expect her to get a proper education. A good cover for her to look normal, like any girl who moved all across the states for University, as well as a plus for them to keep expanding her knowledge and use it for their own sake.

She got up to make another cup of coffee. _'Fuck it let's make it Irish,'_ she grinned to herself and added some whiskey to the drink. As she took the first few sips, a knock on the door was heard. She placed the glass on the counter and walked over to open the door. There stood her friend Amelia, who was a blond bubbly valley girl with a high fashion sense, typical Los Santos born but with a hot temper. The girls met two years ago at a foreign affairs class. In one of the lectures Amelia had gotten into a heated debate with the professor, no one supported her opinions except for Alex who spoke out as well. They both did not agree with the subject and quickly dropped it from their schedules, but their friendship stay. Despite their different styles, their personalities were actually similar and although they judged one another too quickly they soon found a common ground for friendship to form.

"Hey Ami, nice surprise to see you here." Alex answered, surprised at her friend's unexpected visit.

"Hey girl hey, oh wow you look terrible." Amelia commented eyeing her friend up and down, taking notice of the tired eyes, messy hair, sweat pants and shirt she used for sleeping. Amelia kissed her cheek and Alex stepped to the side to let her friend in.

"Thanks, that's just the confidence boost I needed today."

"Honey I'm just being honest, and you're drinking earlier than expected, girl it's 10 in the morning."

"Exams." Alex shrugged the comment off.

"Oh yea, that's one way to start excuses for morning drinking" Amelia said in between chuckles, "I haven't seen you around in a while, how have you been?"

She was not entirely honest to her friend, never telling her the whole story about her past or her double life that was keeping her occupied most of the time. "You know me, keeping it busy and such," Alex stalled the uneasy subject before quickly changing it. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, you can drink for the both of us."

"What about you, how have you been?" Alex asked, finishing her coffee.

"Good actually" Amelia flashed a brand new ifruit gold watch in the air showing it off.

"Wow, put that away you'll blind me."

"Yea you know Max is a lovely man, he gave that to me on a dinner date last night. Boring in conversation but he sure likes to spoil me." She smiled while twirling the watch and looking at it from side to side.

"You're still dating that guy, what is he like 50?" Alex joked, knowing her friend's taste in man was a bit out there.

"Come on he's in his prime of late 40's, so he's been around the block, I prefer them that way." Amelia walked around to sit on the couch. "Besides you're one to talk, you work part time and study yet you can afford this amazing pad in Vinewood, how is that possible without a little help?" Amelia made a questioning _hmm_ noise.

"The area is cheaper than central Vinewood and I have an influential dad who helps me out financially."

"Ah yea, maybe I need to twirl myself around your dad then."

Alex cringed at the idea and was about to make another mocking remark towards her friend before Amelia put her finger in the air to stop her, "Changing the subject now, its Friday you want to go out tonight?"

"I don't think that's the best idea, I need to study."

Amelia threw a couch pillow in Alex's direction but she quickly blocked it. "Come on, when was the last time we went out" Amelia dragged on, "We both need to let loose from all that school work before we go insane or worse our brains boil."

Alex took a moment to decide, although there was no doubt in her mind that she would go, she smiled at her friend in approval "Sure yea, you got me, sounds like a good idea."

Amelia jumped from her couch with a squeal of excitement and did a small dance, "Girl we can both use it, and we'll shake that stress off."

* * *

As the evening approached Alex was starting to prepare for the night out. She jumped into the shower but that was interrupted by a knock on the door. _'Girl, get your shit together I clearly said 7,'_ She groaned and wrapped a towel around her, thinking that it was Amelia who was much earlier than they arranged. Alex rushed to the door and yanked it open. Instead of her friend, in the doorway stood a man dressed in a delivery man's uniform, he held a box out to her. She well knew it was too late for any proper delivery and from experience she knew it was no regular package. She thanked the man when he handed her the box and closed the door behind her. _'Not tonight._ ' She mentally pleaded.

She placed the box on the table and hesitated before opening it, usually these packages were heavier but this one did not seem like the weight of the expected content of the box. She slowly lifted the lid that slid easily away from the box revealing to her beautiful packing paper, she pushed the paper away reviling exquisite white fabric. She lifted the piece of cloth fully to reveal a beautiful party dress. It was all white with a gold lace bow separating the puff that would start right below her bust. A note slipped from the gown and landed on the ground.

 _A dress as elegant as its beholder will act tonight._

She nervously bit her bottom lip fighting between deciding to go out tonight or wait by the phone. It was useless to wait around, and Amelia would soon turn up and most likely not bother to hear any excuses for not going out with her tonight. Alex prepared herself fully for the night out. Her make-up was not as strong as it would be for the clubs, her hair was curly, wavy, and simple and for the final touch she threw a white blazer on and was ready for the night.

Amelia showed up on time and the both of them took a taxi to a club by the name _The Orange Rooms_ that was located in the Del Perro close to the beach.

" _Interesting_ dress choice Alex, for the club, or are we eating somewhere fancy?" Her friend commented on her appearance a bit more sarcastically than she intended.

"Let's call it a last minute experiment, I'm trying to start a trend." she joked.

"Makes sense for you future scientist. The trend will be _La dirty dinner party?_ " Amelia spoke with a bad french accent while elbowing her as the girls entered the club.

It was Friday and the club was packed with people dancing and drinking to the music. The girls squeezed through the crowd making their way to the bar to order their drinks. Amelia had a Mojito while Alex ordered a whiskey on the rocks. _The Orange Rooms_ had a nice mix of old school and new clubbing music playing, right now a remix of Flo Rida's GDFR was busting through the speakers. Even with all the noise of the club Alex was distracted in her own thoughts, she kept checking her phone for any calls. She noticed Amelia dancing with a boy, his arms around her waist as she leaned and shook her hips in the rhythm of the music. Alex raised her glass at Amelia who returned the gesture, and also waved her hand at her to encourage Alex to come to the dance floor. She did just that, and the girls enjoyed themselves lost in the music dancing with themselves as well as boys that tried their luck with each passing song. Somewhere between a couple of drinks and a few dances later Alex noticed her friend becoming really friendly with a boy, they were making out in one of the VIP booths. Alex decided to go out for a smoke, so while passing by her friend she tapped at her shoulder and motioned a smoking gesture to let her know where she's heading off to.

Alex walked out to the clubs smoking area situated on the first floor's balcony. The warm night breeze hit her with a refreshing feeling, away from the crowded place where she could gather her thoughts. She checked the time, it was only 8:30 and she had no missed calls or messages. Perhaps she interpreted the note she received earlier wrong, and the dress was just a gift from the bureau. She mentally laughed to herself, ' _Or perhaps you should stop drinking if you're coming up with that kind of ridicules excuses for the expensive gift._ ' She had worked for them too long not to notice the obvious sighs, there would be a job to do tonight and she needed to be on call at any given second.

She lit a cigarette and took a long drag before letting the smoke out. Truth was that she hated herself for the tasks the bureau had her do, and she hated them for the control they had over her. She had no choice though, this was the _freedom_ she chose, but at the time of the decision she didn't know what the price of that was. A thought that often crossed her mind cropped up once again, _'I would rather be in jail now.'_

The sound of her name being called interrupted her thoughts, but she was actually thankful for that. Amelia quickly pranced to her side with a wide grin her face.

"What's up?" Alex asked trying to sound excited although that did not come out as such.

"Alright, so I met this guy, the one you saw me talking to. Right so, he's like a driver in these street races and wants to invite us to watch." Amelia's excitement wasn't subsiding.

Alex couldn't hid the interest as well, she was fond of these types of back alley competitions.

"Let's do it, sounds dope." She flicked her cigarette and followed her friend to meet the guy who invited the girls.

Alex met the same guy who was lip-locking with her friend earlier, his name was Danny and he was one of the drivers who precipitated in these illegal races. When they left the club they walked a few blocks with Danny leading the way. He had his hand around Amelia's waist giving her his best flirting game, while she pretended to listen and laughs at his jokes. Something had to be handed to Amelia, she had most boys wrapped around her finger in the matter of minutes. They reached the parking lot and saw the impressive sports cars parked outside. There was a small party happening around the cars, music was blasting from speakers and girls were dancing around the guys with the nicest cars.

"You gonna be my cheerleader tonight babe, a'ight?" Danny asked Amelia who nodded and laughed playfully, clearly already a bit drunk. She smiled giving him a good-luck kiss. The participants of the race started their engines to get into place on the street. One car specifically caught Alex's attention, and that was a white Bravado Sport. She had a quick flashback to her life in Vice City and the last time she saw her car at the meeting with McCall right before her life took a huge turn. She shook her head to scatter the memories away.

A beautiful tall blonde dressed in a sporty sexy outfit walked to the middle of the street to start the countdown, "5-4-3-2-...". The roars of the engine echoed through the empty street and the blonde girl shouted the final '1' and with that the cars raced off into the distant down the street. Once the race began and the cars were too far for the crowd to see, some people had tablet viewing of a camera image from one of the car's in the race. The race was intense with some cars even being bumped into in the process. It seemed like the clear winner was the black Pagassi Vacca, whose owner was Hao, he had the camera image of the race transmitted from his car. Hao was nearing to the finish with a clear road ahead when suddenly the white Bravado passed Hao in a maneuver that made Alex gasp, it could have easily turned ugly because she saw the moment the wheels on the Bravado twisted. The driver, whoever it was, had amazing steering technique and in a matter of a second grasped the car back into control and in front of the Hao's car.

"Amazing," Alex whispered and spun around to catch the moment the cars appeared once again in their views, the Bravado leading the way and finally crossing the finish line. Some people cheered some stayed silent. Amelia walked over to her friend with a pout, "Shame Danny lost, I would of gotten that winner lovin' tonight." she said with a drunk hiccup.

"Ach, you'll cheer him up I know you have ways to do that," Alex spoke not paying much attention to her friend, still focusing only on the winner of the race.

The owner of the Bravado rolled down the window to receive the winning money. He appeared to be a young black male with hair in the style of cornrows, his clothes were nothing special, a hooded jacket and a snapback hat worn low covering his eyes in its shadow, only shown was his grin at the blonde hottie by his car. "Here you go Franklin," The blond passed the winning money to the driver, "Looked like Hao had you there, you never cease to surprise babe."

Amelia nudged at her friend snapping her from her daze, "Come on, there is an after party at the Del Perro Beach."

"Yea…" was all Alex managed to say, still impressed with the driver. She felt like a school girl drooling over his car and skill. So unlike her, but she was drunk and the feeling was just right for the moment.

* * *

The party was turning out to be actually quite good, much better than the club they were at before. They stopped by a store to grab a few bottles of booze before getting to the beach, Alex had bought herself another bottle of small whiskey. This amount of alcohol was starting to work wonders on Alex, she had an honest smile on her face and was dancing and chatting up with random people from the party group. Supermode Tell Me Why was blasting from the speakers. The music and lights were coming from the cars parked around them. At a moment between her dancing she caught a glimpse of tonight's race winner who was smoking and drinking while surrounded by two ladies on each side. He was glancing at her for that brief moment but looked away as soon as she made eye contact. Alex shook her head, she was impressed with his driving skills but he seemed like a typical womanizer.

It was already coming up to 11p.m. and with everything that was happening she had complete forgotten about her phone, she yanked the device out of her purse and saw 3 missed calls and one message. Her stomach dropped, it felt like in all the alcohol had evaporated from her, along with all the color of her face. She walked from the beach to the parking lot where the noise of the party was not heard as loudly. Hesitant at first, she dialed the number. After a few rings there was an answer.

"Alexandra," her boss's voice was heard at the other end of the line, "The bottom floor of the construction building in Hawic you will find your weapon, address has been sent onto your phone along with pictures of the target. There is restaurant across the street called _Gusto_ and they are having a charity ball there. It's still not late but your lack of answer is delaying the time, and you don't have much left. Go now, get this done and we will talk tomorrow." She heard her boss put the phone down and the empty dial tone was heard.

She twirled the phone in her hands, before dialing once more to call herself a cab. While waiting she saw the white Bravado parked close to where she was standing. She walked over and graced the car with her fingers, triggering some more fond memories associated with a similar car she owned.

"You like it?" a man's voice was heard behind her, making her spin around to face the owner of the car.

"Yea…" she started, taking a few steps around to look at the hood, "I had a similar model a few years back, different color though."

"Fo' real? Yea they may not be as flashy as some others you saw today, but it does the job."

"I think the driver is the one that should be praised in this case."

Franklin flashed Alex a smile walking over to her, she did not mean for that to sound flirty but it was certainly going in that direction.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yea, it's getting quiet late, I got some studying to do as well." She answered more quickly than she should have with the best excuse she could come up with.

"I saw you looking over at me, I was going to ask for a dance but then you left…" He trailed off as he walked around to his car to start the engine and turn the radio on. "Would you dance with me before heading off?"

"You're quiet forward," Surprised at the request, she heisted for a moment looking at the street and not seeing the taxi yet. Her being a bit drunk made the stiff and contained character she carries herself with everyday disappear.

"It's what gets me through life, and I can't pass up a chance to dance with a beautiful lady like yourself. You won't regret it, I'm a great dancer." He said with confidence flashing her another smile.

Alex blushed at the remark, this guy made her bring down her guard complete. His facial features were soft, she felt no reason not to trust him like with others before him but rather felt a push toward his openness. Being in her drunken state she felt flattered.

The radio started playing Chris Brown's Forever. Franklin began a dancing sliding step towards her to the beat of the song. He wasn't lying when he said he was good, in fact he was a great leg dancer moving to each beat rhythmically. He circled her as she stood there, following him only with her eyesight. She didn't want to seem stiff so she counted the rhythm in her head and started to move with him. They were dancing closely but Franklin was respectful and not too grabby in their dance. His moves were very smooth and she kept up with him through most of the song. At one point he grabbed her waist with one hand making her follow him in a spin slowly. She tiled her head upwards a bit, gazing at the starts and still not believing in all of this. She let out a laugh when he poked at her chin to make her look at him.

As the softer part of the song approached he leaned to whisper something in her ear, "I won't let you fall," he quoted the song and she felt him grab her hips at one quick motion to lift her up spontaneously. She gasped quietly completely taken out of her comfort zone. For that moment she didn't know if she was in some crazy drunk ecstasy or just losing her conscious and blacking out, but her world stopped. Her dress were gently flowing in the wind and she looked straight into his eyes, he smiled at her and she returned the gesture. He made her feel on top of the world. After the song finished he put her down still holding her hips and looking at her, he grabbed a piece of hair gently and placed it behind her ear. She was looking down still not sure why he had such an effect on her. She heard the taxi pull up. This made her sober up and snap back to reality remembering that she had a job to do, and in a matter of minutes this dance with the stranger would be a thing of the past.

"That's me, I better get going," she said as he let go of her and she stepped away. The moment her body turned away from him her facial expression immediately changed, it became very serious and her steps stopped being drunken and became more solid and confident.

"My name is Franklin," He said to Alex who was walking away to her taxi.

"Well Franklin, you are indeed a good dance," she said without looking back.

"What's your name?"

"Let's keep that a secret."

"But I don't even know it."

She yanked open the door to the taxi and stepped in, "Well then, you'll keep it even better." She closed the door and told the taxi driver her destination. She realized she acted a bit cold to Franklin at the end but she needed to detach herself from this feeling she had around him.

 _'The last time I felt like that was with…'_ her thoughts trailed. Not only did Franklin's car made certain memories come back, but the feelings he triggered in her were also associated with something she remembered well. For those brief moments with him she felt as if she had tapped into her old self, the girl that used to be happy and carefree rather than the emotionless and proper woman the bureau had created.

She sighed and quoted something that was told to her at the start of all of this, ' _In everybody's life there's a point of no return. And in a very few cases, a point where you can't go forward anymore. And when we reach that point, all we can do is quietly accept the fact. That's how we survive.'_


	4. Devil in the Veins

**There goes the next one. To be honest I am surprised that I wrote two chapters today, that's winter break for ya. Anyway, enjoy this one.**

* * *

Franklin stood there for a moment watching the girl driving off in the taxi. She was a mystery to him, nice looking but nothing too out there. She seemed like someone he wanted to approach and get to know but didn't get a chance tonight. Maybe he was just tired of the easy girls that he could have at the snap of his fingers. ' _A challenge would be nice_ ,' he thought. Even if he will never see her again she did light up his night with that smile and the unusual party dress. He grinned to himself remembering looking at the girl dressed in white and gold dancing on the beach carelessly.

Lamar approached him with a girl draped around his arm. 'Nigger she blew you off,' He said laughing into his fist making Franklin lose his thoughts.

"Man shut up." Franklin retorted back calmly, not taking his friends comment too seriously.

"You be out here, dancin' like a peacock around her," Lamar said in between laughs, he clearly had his fair share of booze tonight. He tried to mock Franklin's dancing but it came out a bit clumsy.

"See, she missed out brother-," He smoothly slid in a dancing manner to Lamar's lady and swept her away from his arm and into his own. "But I got other opportunities unlike yo' clumsy ass."

Lamar tried to argue who was the better dancer but Franklin just ignored him, motioning for him to come along. The trio made their way back to the party that did not seem to be stopping anytime soon.

* * *

Alex arrived in the construction site 15 minutes later, she followed the directions carefully to the spot where the bag containing the weapon was being hidden. After finding the bag she fished for its content, which was a Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle and a noise suppressor _. 'Classic stuff, this should go down smoothly.'_ She assembled the gun and lifted her dress puffs to find a seal underneath her clothing. The thick elastic band was wrapped around her body and sustained the weapon close by but still concealed it from sight. Another item in the bag was something resembling glasses but was actually a communication device and a camera for her headquarters. The last item in the bag was an invite to the restaurant for the event.

She made sure not to stain her dress when exiting the construction site, because throughout the night she managed that quiet well. She took a small mirror out her purse and did last fixes on the make-up and hair before quickly crossing the street to the well-lit and much happening restaurant _Gusto._

The guard at the door eyed her carefully, each time looking over at her and each time receiving a graceful smile from her. She had been taught in manners and manipulation at the camp but at the point of her lacking sobriety, the task was a bit more difficult. She was finally let it and then lead to an empty table. The restaurant was well crowded. While pretending to be looking at the drinks menu she examined everything, from guards to crowd, escape routes and exits. The waiter approached her but before asking she quickly asked for a glass of water. With two minutes to spare before the waiter came back she made a phone call through the glasses to her informer.

She received a quick answer, "Hey Alex. Which table and do you see the target?"

"I got the picture; bald, fat, richer than deserves and neck deep in corruption. Sitting at the balcony table with the crowd of other corrupt sons-of-bitches, having a nice roast with expensive champagne. He's to the right of the window and is centrally above me."

"How many guards,"

"Two at door, two at the top."

"That's it, you got it, good luck."

She hung up the device just as the waiter approached her with her drink. "The last auction for tonight's charity will start at midnight, your table number is 7. Would you like something to eat?" he asked politely. She laughed at his question, this was Los Santos, restaurants functioning and asking people to eat at all kinds of hours of the day.

"Perhaps, but may I know where the bathroom is first," She answered in a similar polite tone. He guided her by hand to the upstairs.

She got up from her seat and set a timer that was visible to her at her left eye. '80 seconds' she whispered and the device followed her command.

Each step upstairs was a movement of her hands coming up slowly to her dress, at the last step she pulled out the Rifle and pointed swiftly to guard one and two, shooting both instantaneously before they could react. The suppressor stop the noise to spread throughout the restaurant but the top half was cover in panic in seconds. Her target rose up from the seat and in that moment she made the final shot from a close distance, causing some blood to ricochet back onto her dress. Her eyes met his in the split two seconds, she saw fright while he saw emptiness in hers.

She spun around, kicking her heals off to allow her to get speed before jumping off the rail of the balcony back down onto the main floor of the restaurant. She rushed to the kitchen hoping for the back exit. That was blocked by the guard while the second one was on his way. She dodge their bullet and hid behind the counter. She was surrounded on both sides. The cooks and waiters managed to escape. She glanced at the clocked in her glasses which had 20 seconds on it, _'The building will be evacuated half way already.'_ She did mental calculations before rushing to turn the gas ovens while still in cover. She sneaked around the kitchen and came up on the other side. She shot at the gas causing an explosion large enough to tumble the kitchen with the guards in it. She ran back up the balcony as the front door would be swarming with police soon. On her way she grabbed her purse and shoes, purse in hand while shoes by straps in her teeth. She looked out the window to notice a garbage bin down below. She backed up to gain momentum and sped through the window with arms covering her face. She landed in the dumpster, only peeking from it to see the swarm of police arriving. She read her clock, _'Minus 26 seconds, damn could of done better.'_

She rushed through neighborhoods finally landing in Alta area with the gun in hand. She searched between back alleys to find a sewer to drop the weapon. When finally she noticed one, she grabbed the weapon off herself and screamed as she tossed it away with full force. The face of the corrupt man will be just another face that is burned into her mind, she hated the moment they looked into her eyes like he did tonight. She put the glasses back in the purse and grabbed her phone to call for a cab.

Alex jumped into the taxi trying her best to subside her heavy breaths from the whole action that took place moments ago.

"Where to missy?" The driver asked, looking in the rear view mirror at the stains on her face and dress curiously, along with that he did not notice she was missing her shoes.

"Molly Malone's Pub in Pillbox Hill," she asked politely, trying her best to not attract too much attention to herself. She wanted to ask the driver to step on it, but at this hour with not many cars on the road and a murder scene behind her this could be tricky. She nervously tapped at the purse laying on her legs, the road to the pub seemed to last ages. She managed to grab the purse on her final escape route, it would not have been a lose as her documents are never with her in these jobs, but she would be missing her money and would have to walk.

She paid her fare and exited the car, now standing by the pub clearly labeled with an Irish shamrock above the entrance. She stepped into the building and was greeted with loud Irish music blasting away and a rowdy crowd of younger and older man and a few ladies by their side enjoying a Friday night drink.

"My sweet god, I be seeing an angel," a man sitting by the door spoke with an slurry Irish accent at the sight of Alex in her (not so anymore) white dress. He extended his hand to touch her, presumably to see if his drunken eyes were not fooling him, but before he could make contact she grabbed an empty bottle of beer and slammed it on the side of his head knocking him out.

"That's no angel Boris, the opposite actually, the devil in sheep's clothing." The bartender spoke up, looking down at the unconscious man. "But you can't hear me now there buddy, so there warning is useless" The bartender by the name of Clive waved his hand in an uncaring manner. The scene did not cause any attention of the crowd, if anything this was the normal standard of good ol' Friday night brawl at this pub.

Alex climbed onto one of the stools by the bar, fixing her dress from all the creases and folds. "Clive, can I get some water over here," she said without looking up.

"You sick?" Clive asked, polishing one of the glasses.

"I will be if you give me anything besides water." She laid her head in her folded arms on the counter.

He looked at her with a brow raised, and proceeded to make her drink. He slammed the glass in front of her, but instead of water there was scotch neat. "You'll have water for the hangover in the morning, now drink up you look like you have the reaper on your backside."

She lifted her head from her arms to look at him with the drink in her hand, "Thanks." Clive got the first-air kit and started cleaning the wounds on her arms from the smashed window.

"Sweet Marry, you smell horrible, have you been rolling in the dumpsters?" He asked in a joking manner without know he was actually spot on.

One of her more preferred tunes turned on the bar's playlist as devil's dance floor by Flogging Molly started playing. She jumped off her stool with the drink in her hand slightly spilling as she lost her balance in the high heels, she kicked them off and passed them to Clive to save for later. She twirled to the song and got on the dance floor. For the rest of the night she drank and dance with the party crowd she was used to. This pub was her go-to place after things got a bit too much for her to handle emotionally. In here she would find her balance at the bottom of the glass and in a crowd that never questioned too much.

The morning rolled around quickly and Alex stayed until the pub closed at 5p.m. to help him clean up the mess from the night and close the pub. She waved to Clive as she was leaving, strapped in her heels and hailed a cab home. The moment she walked in her apartment she threw the blazer off herself, noticing there was still blood on the sleeve of the dress. She unzipped the back and let that slide down as well.

She shifted from wall to wall trying not to fall down and made her way into the shower, she switched from warm water first, to cold later trying her best to wash the night off and at the same time wake up a bit. The shower did not do the job because as soon as she gotten out and dressed she flopped on the bed completely unconscious.

* * *

Alex woke a few hours later with the sun blaring at her face and a thumping noise along with loud muffled speech. She slowly opened her heavy eyes, reviling a blurry image of a person. She rubbed her temple and tried to make out the image slowly forming in fort of her. It was Amelia who was knocking at her head and trying to wake the still drunk Alex. Her friend was freshly dressed, looking like the sunshine in the morning; bright, beautiful, but annoying at the fragile state Alex was in. To make up for it though, she held with one hand coffee and the other a power packed fruit juice.

"Vitamins in the morning so you don't dry up, I'll try to go easy on you but honey am I furious with!"

Alex slightly snapped at her words, worried for a moment that her work's identity might have been jeopardized. She searched her friends eye for an expression of worry or fright but none was found. She let her guard down. As Amelia spoke Alex cringing because everything her friend said suddenly seemed louder than it actually was. Her heavy hungover head was causing all these abstractions in her normal functioning. She grabbed the juice and took a hefty sip through the straw.

Amelia was about to say something but Alex held her hand in protest. "Ami, I can't see you clearly but I hear you very well, almost too well." She got up to close the room's curtains, "What did I do?"

"Well I won't get onto you about ditching me, I would have done the same because Danny took me home last night. Killer pad, great sex, but I'll tell you all about later when you can process more information into yourself.' She spoke more softly now, taking the coffee and handing her friend the drink, "I saw you last night with that boy that won the race,"

Alex had a bit of dim look in her eyes, until the events came rushing back of the boy named Franklin she met last night. "Oh yeaa, sweet car" she slurred on.

"Sweet ass I would say!"

This made Alex spit a bit of her coffee out, but because of the lack of energy it did not go further past a slight drool.

"That is so gross," Amelia pointed out, cringing and passing her a napkin.

"Are you mad because you wanted him or something?"

"No, because I saw you guys dance and I saw the chemistry in how you looked at each other," her friend exclaimed in hopefulness, "Then bam! You go running off only god knows where leaving the cute guy behind for others to flock over."

Alex stood out of her bed to take this conversation into the kitchen. She noticed the dress stained in blood slightly sticking out her closet and without her friend noticing she stuck it further in. She narrowed her forehead, "How many other girls flocked him after that?" The question come out of Alex automatically, she was surprised to be caring about such things.

"What do you expect if you leave a guy hanging like that, what are you cinde-fucking-rella running off before midnight?"

"Enough with the remarks, I am in no state to think of sassy come-backs, you're killing me over her."

Amelia sighed and took the coffee away from her friend to have a sip and gave her a smile. "He was cute though, Franklin was it, right?"

She nodded in agreement remembering his face more clearly now, his eyes, his voice, and the strong arms as they held her in the air for those few seconds.

"I can get you his number you know. Danny races with the group he must know him too."

"Nah, you know Ami it's the end of the semester, I got the job, I don't need a relationship now." Alex waved the idea off.

"What about just a fling? Short and hot, something to finally gossip about, I feel like I am the only one who brings the dirt to the table."

"Well you do that for the both of us then. I don't need a _fling_ , I've already been _flung_." She mocked Amelia's tone.

"Ach there it, she's officially up Los Santos! Along with the cynic and the sarcasm. Is that a no then?"

Alex looked over to her friend, "Let's get breakfast."


End file.
